Phantom
WPhantom Phantom is the sole demigod of Specter. Appearance Female Appearance Phantom has hair that is dark purple at the roots, fading outward until it is a lavender-tinged white. After this it fades into practically nonexistence, much like a ghost. It goes to about halfway down her waist. Some of it falls in front of her face and covers her right eye, then curls inward at the edges. There is a small braid behind her ear. Her visible right eye is similar to Specter’s in that they are almost completely black. Her body is fairly skinny. She wears a dark purple jacket with a lavender tanktop underneath, a jade-green skirt, light blue capris, and a pair of black high-top sneakers. Male Appearance Phantom’s hair color and eye stays the same as his female form. In this form, however, his hair is untidy and messy, with the typical short boy haircut. His right eye is still covered by his hair, and he has the same braid, albeit much, much shorter, as his female form. He wears the same dark purple jacket, but his shirt is now jade-green and he wears a pair of jeans and black high-top sneakers. Non-Binary Appearance This is basically Phantom’s male form, with some changes. This form has no gender-defining parts whatsoever, and their hair is slightly longer. They assume the same outfit as their male form. Ghost Appearance Phantom’s ghost appearance depends on what other form they were in before shifting into ghost form, but with the same principals. All of Phantom’s forms become slightly transparent, and their legs fade away (much like Phantom’s hair) to halfway below their knees, where the rest of their legs disappear completely. Personality Phantom is normally chill. They have a calm demeanor, but this does not mean they’re mean. On the contrary, they can be quite playful and silly at times, just a random goofball. Phantom can be quite serious but tries to avoid doing so unless absolutely necessary. They like memes (internet and IRL) and appreciates the “mysterious references” Specter makes, going as far as to perhaps make some themselves. They enjoy reading, something that Specter, unfortunately, can’t do, and pop music. Powers Phantom can become invisible, intangible, and shift into a ghost form at will. They can also shift into their different gender forms at will. They have telekinesis, strong enough to make themselves float in their air if they wished. However, if an object is larger than themselves, it becomes increasingly difficult to move it with their telekinesis. They have short-range teleportation identical to Specter’s; they can only teleport anywhere that is in their vision range. They have the ability to possess people and objects, but only if they are not powerful in magical terms or if they are a deity. They can only do this when their soul leaves their body. Phantom is capable of phasing through solid objects, and is also one of the only people who can enter and leave A place outside reality at will, as well as navigating it. Backstory When Phantom was a young(ish) child, Specter had started exploring the mortal world after they discovered Aereon. Phantom was exploring a snow-covered cliff when there was an avalanche. Specter, who had happened to be there, saw the avalanche and went to check it out. Upon arriving, the deity found Phantom among the snow, dead. Feeling merciful and sorry for the child, Specter revived them, turning them into a being immortal in soul, and more ghost than human, due to their magic. Specter took Phantom back to A Place Outside Reality, and Phantom grew up there. Phantom remembers nothing of their past life, only that they was discovered by Specter as a child, that their parents never went looking for them after the avalanche, and that they had parents before Specter at all. Relationships Specter While not incredibly close, Phantom still looks up to Specter and loves them with a child-parent love. Phantom wishes they could get closer to Specter, and someday it will happen, but they're still perfectly happy with how close they are to Specter already. WIP Whistle Phantom considers Whistle a good friend, and they thinks that he's incredibly cute, especially as an otter. They hope to get to know him better. WIP Malinka and Kalinka Phantom thinks of the two aliens their best friends. Phantom enjoys their antics and how well they get along. They would willingly protect the pair in battle, as proven already in The Battle of the Inn. WIP Galaxian Explosion Galaxian is one of Phantom's friends. They find him fun and interesting to hang around with. WIP Trivia * If you haven't noticed already, Phantom uses they/them pronouns if their current gender is not specified. Gallery WIN 20190517 17 56 17 Pro.jpg WIN 20190922 10 43 40 Pro.jpg Category:OC Category:Genderfluid Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Male Category:Nonbinary Category:Work in progress